


Tantalizing Tales

by musesmistress



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories are being sent to the Atlantis personnel, the author of them is smart enough to hide their name. Meanwhile Major Lorne has set off a chain of events that will put Elizabeth in some very real danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

'You read it? All the way through?' Rodney kept his distance from the girl behind the counter, listening to her conversation with another of the mess hall staff. 

'You didn't?' the other girl replied, looking shocked at her friend.

'No I didn't...' the first answered in a quick whisper, watching out the corner of her eye as Rodney picked up a tray, bowl and cup from the side and moved along to the cereal. 'It was pretty clear where the story was going after about the second paragraph!’ She moved over to the counter and picked up the empty orange juice jug and, as she left the room to refill it, she heard her friend mutter "it definitely went there" as the door closed behind her.

Rodney collected his cereal, filled his glass with apple juice and made his way to a table at the back of the room; this was the third time this morning he'd heard people muttering about a story. It seemed to him that anyone who had contact with Elizabeth had been excluded from reading it.

A few tables away, a group sat giggling at something one of them had on his laptop; from what he could see as they moved around the table for better access, the document was all text and seemed to be amusing them to no end. 

Giving up on his breakfast, Rodney downed his juice and left the room, his curiosity about this “story” getting the better of him. He was determined to find out what it was.

Rounding the corner into his lab, Rodney typed a command in to his laptop to open his email program to check for anything that might give him a clue. He found nothing.

He looked up in time to see one of the guys in the lab closing down the document and deleting it from his email. Changing tactics, Rodney opened the exchange server and began shifting through all the emails that had passed through the system in search of the file. Finding it at last, he opened the document and began to read.

__

"Elizabeth stood on the balcony adjoining her office, her eyes glazed as she stared out across the horizon her mind wandering to a person in the city, wondering what he was up to now as she stood daydreaming about him.

"Sucking in a deep breath of the salted air, Elizabeth realised she was no longer alone: someone stood watching her; she moved slowly, her body reacting to the smell of his aftershave, a smell she knew only too well. She turned to see him close by - closer than expected - and she was taken aback as John reached quickly down to her and kissed her."

Rodney's eyes grew wide. He quickly saved the document on his desktop and unplugged his laptop before leaving the room.

~~**~~

Elizabeth sat in her office reading through the morning's emails from various people who had spent the night with nothing better to do than update her on the fact that there was nothing better to do.

She glanced out into the control room and was amused momentarily by the actions of several of the people there: they stood gathered around one person, leaning over to see something that was on the laptop in front of them. One of them seemed to be reading aloud as several of the people there who were not looking chuckled along with them. 

Curious, Elizabeth got to her feet and quietly made her way out of her office and over the small bridge that connected her to the control room.

_"John's hand stretched around her body to rest on her stomach, and she groaned as he slipped his hand down in to the contours of Elizabeth's sex..."_

No one seemed to have noticed that Elizabeth had entered the room; she slipped quietly up behind the group and peered over their shoulders to see the text on the screen.

_"She sank to her knees as he brushed her clit with his thumb and he followed her down, continuing his assault on her body with his hands and lips._

_"Elizabeth squirmed in John's arms as he increased the pressure on her sex and moved his other hand to find her hot tunnel and pushed a finger easily inside, she was ready for him, more than ready for him._

_"Her breasts heaved with her breathing and John sucked her earlobe into his mou -"_

Elizabeth cleared her throat noisily and the group froze. The reader stopped mid-word and they quickly moved away from the laptop a look of embarrassment on their faces as they left the seat empty. 

Elizabeth moved forward and closed the document, leaving the original email open for her to see. The story was a file attached to an email, which, Elizabeth noticed, had been sent to almost everyone at midnight the night before; its originator was "Anonymous". Elizabeth sighed in frustration and deleted the message.

'Elizabeth...' Rodney called out as he ran through the gate room and up the stairs to the control room. 'Elizabeth...' he called again coming to a sharp halt in front of her and looking around, 'we need to talk, in private.'

‘You have something I need to see?’ she asked him, raising her eyebrows.

‘You definitely want to see this, but I don’t think you want everyone to know about it.’ Rodney cast a suspicious eye around the control room.

‘OK. My office then, but everyone here seems to have read the story already,’ she said turning to walk away as he looked at her, shocked by her comment.

‘You know?’

‘Yes Rodney, I know.’ Elizabeth stepped into her office and sat down, looking up at him. Rodney was shocked; he hadn’t expected that she would already know.

‘So, erm…’ Rodney was struggling to recover from the surprise. ‘What are you gonna do about it?’ Rodney paused seeing the expression on Elizabeth’s face.

‘Don’t worry, Rodney, I don’t see the point in doing anything.’

‘What?’

‘They're just stories.’

‘You’re not bothered by them at all?’

‘Nope.’

‘Are you feeling alright?’ Rodney asked, thinking this was totally out of character for Elizabeth. She laughed at him before looking over his shoulder at someone making their way over the bridge to her office.

‘Elizabeth,’ John said, stepping into her office with a look of sheer glee on his face. ‘My darling,’ He smirked his way around her desk, and getting down on one knee before her, announced: ‘Allow me the privilege of escorting you to your room… I mean the meeting.’ Elizabeth was shaking with repressed laughter at John's behaviour. It was obvious that he had read the story.

Elizabeth allowed John to help her to her feet and - wrapping her arm around his own - he guided her past a stunned Rodney and out towards the control room. As they stepped past the control room towards the conference room they were forced to pause and separate as the gate began to dial.

‘Incoming wormhole,’ one of the technicians stated.

‘Really, I hadn’t noticed,’ John snorted as he turned to follow Elizabeth back into the command area.

‘It’s Major Lorne’s IDC,’ the tech continued.

‘Lower the shield,’ Elizabeth ordered as she and John headed for the stairs down to the Gate.

‘He likes being early lately.’ John pointed out that this was the fifth time he had come back before scheduled. 'Each time because he was under fire.’ John said, quickly catching up to Elizabeth.

They stopped at the bottom of the stairs and they stood for a moment staring into the open Stargate. 

One member of Lorne’s team backed through the gate, unloading his gun as he came. As he turned to move, he spotted the pair standing at the bottom of the stairs and before he could shout for them to move, a small needle like object flew through the gate and struck Elizabeth in the base of the neck.


	2. Chapter 2

John turned quickly, following the sound of the needle as it flew through the air and past him; he turned instinctively followed the noise as it encountered something that seemed to get in its path.

‘Elizabeth.’ John breathed realising that the needle had wedged itself in the base of her neck. 

Elizabeth stood frozen to the spot, her eyes fixed on the Stargate puddle as, in slow motion, Major Lorne backed into the room and Captain Petersson started to run towards her. The pain was too much, she couldn’t focus, couldn’t hear what Rodney was saying as his footsteps hit oddly slow on the stairs behind her. She couldn’t feel as John took hold of her across the waist as her legs crippled below her and he was forced to sit down and guide her carefully to the ground.

The Gate shut off, only the two of the team of four had returned, and Elizabeth watched as Lorne turned to see what had happened. 

John cradled Elizabeth’s head as he laid her carefully on the floor in front of the stairs, Rodney was still shouting, calling into his radio for medical attention and Captain Petersson had taken Elizabeth’s hand and was talking to her as he pressed his free hand on her shoulder to keep her still.

Elizabeth caught a glance of Carson as he appeared in the gate room, and then there was nothing but darkness.

~~**~~

‘… A few inches to the right and it would have severed an artery, she got lucky. It cracked her shoulder blade when it entered, it was lodged there, took forever to pry it out. I should imagine it hurt enough to make her pass out, but she’ll be fine. Aside from the pain she will be in for next few weeks, of course.’

‘That thing was aimed at me. I dodged it and look where it hit,’ Lorne said.

‘You couldn't have known someone would be on the receiving end, Major.’ 

Elizabeth could hear the faint noises around her, the beeping of the machines, the movement of other people in the room, but the voices of Carson Beckett, Major Lorne and John Sheppard where the closest to her. She listened to them for a few moments before Carson left and then opened her eyes and instantly regretted it.

Pain slid quickly from her temples to the ache in her shoulder; instead of waking quietly to see who was nearby, she let out a low pain-filled groan that caught the attention of several people in the room.

‘Hey,’ John said brining his attention back to her while waving off an approaching nurse and placing a hand carefully on her good shoulder. He was looking down at her face, but couldn’t see her eyes as they had snapped shut as soon as the pain had made its way to her wound.

Elizabeth tried again, allowing her eyes to open slowly. She looked up to see John looking back at her, his face full of concern for her and something else she couldn’t quite put her brain into decoding just yet.

‘You know, I said the conference room, not the infirmary,’ John quirked backtracking to a conversation to avoid the current situation that had Elizabeth in the infirmary. 

‘Actually, you said my quarters,’ she pointed out.

‘I corrected myself,’ John said grinning at her, ‘but I’d be happy to take you back there any time.’ Elizabeth let out a little laugh that shook her shoulder and caused the sharp pain to reappear. The pain obviously showed on her face as John quickly muttered an apology for making her laugh.

‘Doctor Weir,’ Major Lorne said stepping into the conversation. Elizabeth shifted her gaze to him, forcing her eyes to stay open for a few more minutes. ‘I’m sorry about...’

‘It wasn’t your fault,’ she cut in.

‘I should have radioed ahead to let you know we were under attack. We were just so preoccupied with getting out of there.’

‘Major, you don’t have to apologise for this, I should stop greeting people when they come back,’ she smiled at him before adding her thoughts to the matter. ‘At the very least I should stop greeting your team.’

‘No problems there, ma’am. Captain Petersson and I were the only ones to make it back. Rogers took one of those things to the chest, killed him instantly and they got hold of Jones, I don’t even know where they took him.’ Lorne let his head drop in regret; no one should have been lost on the simple mission they had left on. 

“Instantly.” Elizabeth caught onto this word and wondered if Rogers had felt the pain she had felt before he died. She closed her eyes trying to push the thought from her head.

‘I’ll leave you to rest Doctor Weir,’ Lorne said smiling at her before turning to leave.

‘We’ll discuss that search and rescue later, Major,’ John said as he walked away receiving a wave of thanks from Major Lorne.

When she opened her eyes again, Lorne was making his way from the infirmary and only John was left at her side. 

‘We can talk about that later,’ he said smiling kindly at her. ‘You need to rest.’ John was about to move away when he remembered something. ‘Oh and Rodney said don’t worry about the story, he’ll find the culprit.’ Elizabeth pulled in a deep breath and released it slowly as she let her eyes drift shut.

‘I’ll let you deal with him then. I told him I wasn’t too bothered who wrote the stories.’

‘You’re not?’ John questioned, a little surprised.

‘They are only stories John, unless you’re not telling me something.’

‘Yeah, I did forget to mention, that’s what I did to you in my dream last night. I wonder what I can get them to write tonight.’ John joked and watched as Elizabeth smiled and opened her eyes to look up at him.

‘You’re a terrible flirt John.’

‘You can talk, you let me do it!’ He leaned in close so he could whisper to her ‘Wonder how far I can go.’ Before he straightened up, turned and began to walk away. 

~~**~~

__

"John woke slowly from his drug induced stupor, he was well aware that he was currently in an infirmary bed, but something wasn’t quiet the same anymore, someone else was with him.

‘Elizabeth,’ he whispered realising she was stretched out beside him and that her movements had woken him. She lay on her left side resting her head on her left arm in order to watch his expression. Her right hand was doing all the work: down under the covers of his infirmary bed she had taken a strong grasp of his manhood through his hospital clothes.

She shifted her hand again and John groaned low and deep at the contact. He opened his eyes to her, and she was smiling at him before she moved again and continued the motion.

‘’Lizabeth.' He breathed allowing his eyes to close again as he felt her body move and the hospital clothes he was in being pushed out of the way. She shifted moving to sit up across his thighs and John suddenly realised something new and his eyes shot open.

She was sat astride him naked, uncaring as she shifted her hips to make a contact between his and her sex. Before his eyes closed again John took note of the fact that the curtain around his bed had been pulled shut…”

‘I’m really starting to like these stories,’ John said looking around the Conference room at the assembled members of the expedition and receiving a few disgusted looks back. 

‘What is it with you and Elizabeth, you’re both fine with the fact that someone is writing perverted stories about you. Somewhere in this City, some sick-o is getting off on the idea of you two…’ Rodney’s voice trailed off, not wanting to voice what those two were actually doing in the stories.

‘Aye, I agree, you can’t seriously be comfortable with this, on some level you must register that it’s wrong,’ Carson spoke up.

‘Yes, on some level, it is wrong. But moral here has boosted considerably since this started.’ The meeting had been going on for over an hour already and this was the first time Elizabeth had spoken since taking her seat. ‘So, has anyone managed to track the writer?’

‘Not yet,’ Rodney said looking to his left at Radek.

‘We’ve managed to shorten the list of suspects,’ Radek said pausing for a moment. ‘It seems that the writer has the knowledge to mask their trail, they manage to clone their IP address and send it all through the system before delivering the message. It is proving impossible to pin-point it to a single user or laptop.’

‘This story has been going on for two weeks; I doubt that they are finished. Keep working on it,’ Elizabeth said before dismissing the meeting. She didn’t move from her seat, watching as each person in the room moved out of their seat and to the door.

‘What do you think?’ She asked John after everyone else had left the room. John had been staring at his laptop screen and ignoring the conversation around him. 

‘I think I’m in love with the author,’ he murmured. Elizabeth moved quickly closer to him and looped her arms in his, wincing slightly at the pain that lingered in her shoulder.

‘John, you don’t mean that,’ she joked, resting her head on his shoulder. ‘I thought you loved me.’ At this John took his eyes off the screen and looked at her.

‘You're right, I didn’t mean it,’ John said, his serious manner unnoticed by Elizabeth.

‘Good,’ she said sharply before getting up and moving towards the door. ‘You have a mission to get ready for, I wouldn’t advise going to a strange world with that story in your head.’

~~**~~

John rounded the corner and before he reached the labs, he could hear the profanities from Doctor Zelenka as he seemed to grow angrier with his computer. Stepping up to the lab door, John paused with a satisfied look on his face before stepping in.

‘Problems, Doc?’ He asked wiping the smirk from his face quickly.

‘Someone has been here and deleted the file I had. It was the list of suspects, the people who could send the email without being detected.’ Zelenka fumed at him before shutting his laptop lid with more force than was needed.

‘Ah, well, who was on the list?’

‘Don’t worry Colonel, you weren’t on it.’

‘Oh well, thanks for the vote of confidence.’ John said attempting to look hurt as he picked up a strange device from the desk and fiddled with it.

‘I just don’t think you have the knowledge of how the system works well enough to stop people from tracking your emails.’ 

‘So who does?’

‘Pretty much everyone on the science technology teams.’

‘Anyone not in one of those teams on that list?’

‘Not really.’ Radek replied before stopping look John over. ‘Is there a reason you came down here, Colonel?’

‘Wanted to know if I was a suspect or not.’ John replied, before placing the object back on the desk, smiling at Radek and leaving the room.

Radek watched him as he left, considering for a moment if John really did have the knowledge to set off the email trail that he and Rodney had been following. Two weeks and they had gone around in circle with the email and were no closer to locating the writer.

~~**~~

‘Invisible needle throwers?’ Rodney questioned.

‘It’s been two weeks, Rodney. Do we really need to go back to this topic?’ John was annoyed that for two weeks Rodney had concentrated his brain on two things; the stories circulating Atlantis and the source of the needle that had struck Elizabeth.

‘I just want to clarify, Lorne was attacked and two of his men killed by needle darts that came out of nowhere.’

‘One dead, one missing,’ Ronon corrected, pushing his way through the thick forest of this unknown world, as they had been doing for the past three hours; they had only just started to head back to the Stargate when Rodney brought the subject up again.

‘Three times, he said that was the third time his team had been attacked. The first two-‘

‘Rodney, we all know the story very well,’ Teyla spoke up, showing her annoyance with the conversation.

‘Well you’d think-‘

A small metal object shot from the trees ahead and embedded itself in the tree Rodney had just stepped in front of.

‘Get down,’ John shouted before a second needle shot out and hit John's arm. He let out a cry of pain and looked down to see the needle firmly wedged through his left arm. ‘That hurt,’ he said before collapsing to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth sat in her office typing nonchalantly away at her laptop, engrossed in her work that she didn’t notice Radek enter and begin talking.

‘Doctor Weir, I have been examining the emails that have been going around to the...’ Radek froze seeing that she had yet to look up from the screen. ‘Doctor Weir,’ he said again. Elizabeth’s head shot up.

‘Radek, I didn’t hear you come in, what can I do for you?’

‘Interesting work?’

‘Just catching up on reports for the SGC, and I wanted to get them over and done with.’

‘Ah. Anyway, as I was saying, I was looking through the email archives for the stories that have been circulating the city and discovered that they were coming from someone with a command access code, but I have yet to work out which code it was.’

‘A command code?’ Elizabeth said, her eyebrow rising at the interesting knowledge. ‘That means it can only be someone in control of a team or anyone in the control room.’

‘Correct. But that narrows the suspect list a lot.’

‘How so?’ Elizabeth saved and closed the application before shutting the lid of her laptop.

‘Well, there are only a few people with the access codes and the knowledge to slip the emails out without giving away so much as an IP address.’

‘Well, I guess that means it’s not John,’ she quirked, causing Radek to give a short laugh. ‘Keep working on it.’ Radek nodded and made his way out of the room.

Opening up her laptop, Elizabeth gazed quickly out into the control room, and then looked back at the computer to re-open her document when something caught her attention. She froze studying the movement of something she could see out the corner of her eye.

It was a lone figure, watching her from the corner of her small office; she had seen it move to her left. She stood slowly and stepped out into the control room, standing at the sensor screens for a moment before moving to hover over the control room staff.

She couldn’t see anything in her office as she looked back; she assumed it has left the room with her and asked the lieutenant to change the scanner to internal view.

She studied the screen for several minutes, before she returned to her office to continue with her work.

~~**~~

John woke with a haze weighing heavily on his mind and eyes as he listened intently. Hearing nothing he assumed he had woken in the same place he had hit the ground, a thought that didn’t comfort him any more than the thought of waking in an unknown village.

Forcing his eyes open, John looked around. He was alone in the middle of a forest clearing, the canopy of the trees around him; leaving only a very small gap through which the sun peeked down upon him. There was no sign of his team and no sign of their attackers, so John climbed to his feet.

Steadying himself as he got up, he pulled the needle from his arm wincing at the pain it provoked before looking around at the tree line.

‘McKay, Ronon, Teyla, come in?’ he said activating his radio and waiting for a reply. ‘Rodney, Ronon, Teyla, come in,’ he said with a slightly annoyed tone in his voice, but no one replied. ‘Great,’ he murmured, looking back around at the trees.

He moved forward, his mind comparing the areas similar to this that the team had visited in their few hours on the planet. But it made no difference, he couldn’t remember if he had stood in this particular clearing or not, that was Teyla’s skill.

John reached the tree line and stepped a few paces in before hitting a force field, pain coursed through his body and John found himself thrown to land back in the clearing.

‘Ow,’ John breathed finding himself slightly winded.

~~**~~

Elizabeth stepped into her room in the vast city, looking around for the item she had come to retrieve. She spotted her Pocket PC sitting half hidden under a book on her desk. She took a few steps forward to capture the object when something caught her attention. Standing out on the balcony of her room was a man; he was looking in through the glass door directly at her, before shifting and fading from her view.

Taking several deep breaths, Elizabeth took a small step towards the doorway, her eyes desperately searching the glass panel for the man, but he was gone, or invisible. She went to her desk picked up the pocket PC and turned her back to the door.

Her balcony door slid open behind her; she felt the breeze blow in through it, ruffling her hair slightly. Elizabeth remained still, listening intently for footsteps that did not come; she moved quickly deciding it was better not to remain in the room and took off down the corridor.

She rounded the corner at the end of the walkway and ran straight into Marcus Lorne. A sharp unavoidable pain pushed through her shoulder and she suddenly put two and two together.

‘Doctor Weir?’ Major Lorne asked, seeing a look of sheer terror cross her face.

‘I think I’ve been marked,’ Elizabeth breathed out raising a hand to the bandage on her shoulder.

‘Marked for what, ma’am?’

‘I don’t know, but there is someone in my room.’

Marcus pulled out his handgun and moved around the corner towards her private room. He stepped up to the door and waited as she activated the door lock.

The door whooshed open and before either of them could move or look into the room, a small needle like dart short out and imbedded itself painfully in Lorne’s shoulder. He gave a cry of pain feeling a haze wash over him as he hit the ground, barely aware that something was happening before he collapsed forward on the floor, unconscious.

Elizabeth felt something grab her as she watched Major Lorne fall to the ground; she couldn’t see her attacker but could feel the tight grip he had over her as they moved down the corridor and around the corner.

~~**~~

Radek glanced at the clock in the corner of his computer screen. Almost midnight, he thought, returning to the algorithm he was currently running in an attempt to discover who the story writer was.

Tonight, however, he was going to catch the author in the act. The clock changed to midnight and almost instantly Radek found himself the recipient of an email from “Anonymous”. He ran the program quickly before any other emails got in the way and stared in shock at the name that came across his screen.

‘Doprdele,’ Radek muttered, closing down everything associated with the stories and his results and leaving the room.

~~**~~

Elizabeth could feel the needle pressed into the skin at the small of her back; it had penetrated her clothes easily and was now pushing painfully against her body. She cautiously climbed the stairs to the control room and approached the tech sitting in the chair to the dialling device.

It was late and only two people were currently in the control room, so Elizabeth didn’t have to deal with loads of questions.

‘Ma’am,’ an eager new sergeant said saluting Elizabeth as she rounded the corner at the top of the stairs. ‘Thought you’d turned in for the night,’ he added, having previously been sat with his feet up.

‘No rest for the wicked, Sergeant,’ Elizabeth joked before holding out her Pocket PC to him. ‘Could you take this to Doctor Beckett, please?’

‘Yes Ma’am,’ he said, taking the item saluting again and leaving the room at a quick pace.

‘Get rid of him too,’ a gruff voice whispered into Elizabeth’s ear.

‘David,’ Elizabeth said stopping just beyond the remaining tech. ‘Don’t suppose I could trouble you to grab me a pot of coffee,’ she smiled at the tech as he raised an eye brow at her. 

‘I’m not supposed to leave my post, Doctor Weir,’ he said although he had no problem with a trip to the mess, he could grab himself a snack while he was there.

‘I won’t tell if you won’t,’ she smiled brighter and turned to walk towards her office, stopping when she heard the tech leave his seat and head towards the stairs. Elizabeth stepped over to the balcony and watched him leave the gate room on the opposite side before she moved quickly to the control panel he had been sat at and began dialling the gate.

‘Move.’

‘The gate is open, that’s what you asked for,’ Elizabeth pleaded with the man still holding the pinpoint to her back.

‘Move!’ he said more gruffly, pushing her forward and in the direction of the stairs. He pushed again as Elizabeth slowed her pace at the top of the stairs and she stumbled down, feeling her skin tear on her back as she moved.

At the bottom, a rough hand took hold of her arm and shoved her towards the gate. She was about to step through when a movement to her left caught her eye. She turned to see Radek standing there just through the doorway, watching in sheer confusion as Elizabeth stepped through the gate and out of sight.

_(Note : Doprdele = Shit)_


	4. Chapter 4

‘I don’t taste very good,’ Rodney pleaded as two men pulled him through the dense forest; he had woken up tied to a pole in the middle of a clearing, with several men around him observing his reactions. He had been prodded by them and they had cut at his arm in what he observed was a way to check the colour of his blood before they pulled him from this sitting position and began marching him through the trees.

‘I could… I could… teach you things, how to make weapons, powerful weapons… well ok, maybe you don’t need those – those needle things are kinda painful,’ Rodney stumbled on a branch as they pulled him along. ‘Oh, how about food, I have food, lots of food, well maybe not lots of food, but I have food on me, you could try some… I’ve got chocolate, energy bars, oh and there’s a sandwich in my pack… where is my pack?’ Rodney attempted to turn on the spot to look back to the clearing he had been in for his back pack.

He stumbled again and landed hard on the ground on his back, the men with him laughed at his pain as he looked up at them.

‘Yes, that’s very funny, I’m sure you enjoyed it immensely,’ Rodney didn’t move until he was forced to his feet by his captors. ‘So, where are we going anyway? Is there food there? No lemon though, I’m allergic to that stuff. Not that it tastes very good on its own mind you.’ Rodney stumbled again, catching himself against a tree before he hit the ground. ‘Do you guys talk at all?’ he asked pushing off the tree.

The two men turned Rodney to face away from them before shoving him hard through the trees and out into a clearing.

‘Colonel!’ He exclaimed, seeing John sat at the other end of the clearing, leaning against a tree, eyes closed.

‘Hey, Rodney, how’s it going?’ John said as if this was perfectly normal and just fine with him. ‘You look a little tired, you feeling ok?’ John added giving Rodney an amused smile.

‘Ha ha, my side, you slay me,’ Rodney half-joked not finding the situation at all amusing.

‘I…’ John was about to explain that he had been there for over an hour and had been through his fair share of worry and torment, when another person was shoved out into the clearing. John was on his feet quickly and made his way over to the person who had hit the ground hard.

‘I don’t like these people,’ Ronon grumbled as John helped him to his feet and untied his bound hands.

‘Oh, I see, he gets untied first?’ Rodney complained looking completely annoyed that John hadn’t moved when he was pushed into the clearing, but had moved for Ronon.

‘I’ll get to you,’ John said, dropping the bindings to the ground and turning suddenly as Teyla was pushed out into the open, not only bound, but blindfolded too.

‘Teyla,’ John said carefully before approaching. ‘You ok?’

‘I think so. I believe I was in their village, I could hear many people around me, even children,’ Teyla said blinking in the daylight as John removed the blindfold. John looked up from untying her hands to see Ronon step into the tree line.

‘Ronon do…’ Ronon shot from the trees landing hard on his back in the middle of the clearing, just as John had done on his attempt to leave the clearing earlier that day. ‘I tried to warn you,’ John said exasperated as Rodney stepped up to John and turned his back so he could be untied.

‘Here is good,’ Ronon growled, turning to lay flat on his back with no intention of getting up. He looked up as Teyla reached down to help him up. Giving in, Ronon let Teyla help him up as he regained his footing. He turned suddenly, as did everyone in the clearing, hearing a woman’s scream over the top of their conversation.

‘Is it just me or did that sound like Elizabeth?’ John said glancing around at the group.

‘That’s impossible, Elizabeth is back in Atlantis,’ Rodney said almost as if it were an afterthought, ‘will you untie me now?’

‘We do not actually know that,’ Teyla said, moving towards Rodney and taking hold of his bindings.

‘What makes you say that?’ Rodney asked turning to look at her before she could untie his hands.

‘Maybe she brought a team here to look for us,’ Ronon said before Teyla could answer.

‘She wouldn’t,’ John said glancing up at one of the trees. ‘She’d send a team, but she wouldn’t come with them. It would be too dangerous; Lorne and Zelenka wouldn’t let her leave.’

The scream sounded again and John wasted no time in grabbing the lowest branch and beginning to climb.

~~**~~

‘She sent the guard to you with her Palm computer and the tech to the mess for coffee, so she could go… where?’ Radek mused, following Carson down the stairs from the control room. ‘It doesn’t make sense; she would not go off world alone, would she?’

‘No,’ Carson replied, taking another look at the Pocket PC he held in his hands. He had been curious why she had sent it to him just after midnight and had come to ask her about it only to find Radek frantically attempting to trace the address Elizabeth had gone to.

‘Have you turned it on?’ Radek asked looking down at the device.

‘No, it’s not mine, it would be wrong to look through her things,’ Carson admitted stopping as Radek stepped in front of him.

‘What if she left a message on there?’

‘Doc.’

Carson looked up as Lorne stepped out into the corridor from the transporter he and Radek had reached. Carson quickly handed the small computer to Radek and stepped forward to help Marcus who was clearly in pain, a small needle protruding from his right shoulder.

'Oh, God! What happened to you?' He asked the Major as he guided him back into the transporter with Radek following.

‘There was someone or something in Doctor Weir’s room, she practically knocked me down running from it, I went to take a look and got hit. Where is she?’ Stepping out at the other end, Marcus let himself be led down the corridor to the infirmary.

‘That’s a good question,’ Carson said pulling him over to a bed and encouraging him to sit on it.

‘I don’t understand.’

‘She went through the Stargate,’ Radek said, tapping his finger on the edge of the still deactivated palm computer he held.

‘Alone?’ Marcus asked, wincing as Carson pulled the needle from his shoulder.

‘Yes, I watched her step through.’

Marcus was confused. He didn’t believe for a second that Elizabeth would have done such a stupid thing as step through the gate alone.

‘One of them must have been here,’ Lorne thought aloud as Carson pulled his t-shirt apart to get a better look at the wound. ‘Aggh, easy Doctor,’ he complained as Carson pushed at the skin of his shoulder.

‘We would have detected it,’ Radek said, finally turning on the Pocket PC. The screen lit up and Radek saw an open notepad on it. Elizabeth had obviously attempted to write without her capture seeing what she was doing as the odd letter in the sentence seemed wrong. ‘They marked me to take hostage.’

~~**~~

‘Control room this is Jumper one, we are ready to go.’ Major Marcus Lorne sat at the flight control on board the jumper, looking around at the assembled people who were accompanying him to find their missing leader.

‘Jumper one, you are free to depart, keep in touch,’ the tech replied, and Lorne lifted the jumper off the ground and headed to the doors out of the bay and into the gate room, the gate already dialled by the control room team.

‘Will do, Control, and we’ll be back with our fearless leader,’ he added, cloaking the small craft and driving it forward through the wormhole.

~~**~~

Elizabeth was unconscious in the middle of a small village, placed on top of a stone bed with the villagers gathered around keeping their distance from the stranger. She was drifting slowly back to consciousness, feeling the soft breeze play across her bare stomach and legs and had the fleeting fear that she was laying naked out in the open.

A soft muttering picked up around her and Elizabeth sharply opened her eyes to look down her body for some form of cover. She wasn’t naked, but she may as well have been. Someone had changed her from her standard Atlantis outfit to wear something very much smaller; a small-strapped top clung to her upper body making Elizabeth very aware of the fact that she no longer wore a bra, while a small thigh length skirt fluttered softly in the breeze against her legs.

‘Bring the prisoner,’ someone spoke from Elizabeth’s left and she jerked her head to look at him. Waiting as the people parted to allow movement, Elizabeth attempted to sit up finding that she was bound to the stone bed and could only lift her head from its hard, uncomfortable surface.

She caught the movement of someone being pushed towards her and looked in their direction. He was brought right up close to the bed looking tired, beaten and extremely bruised.

‘Lieutenant Jones,’ Elizabeth spoke quietly waiting for the officer to look up at her, but he didn’t move. ‘Lieutenant,’ she said more forcefully and his head snapped up looking at her with a great deal of confusion on his face.

‘Doctor Weir?’ he questioned, thinking he was seeing things. He’d dreamed every day for the last two weeks of being rescued and now here was someone he knew strapped down as he had been many times before.

‘What’s going on, Lieutenant?’ She questioned as his eyes drifted down her body taking in her attire.

‘They’re accusing me of stealing something, ma’am,’ he said bringing his eyes up to her face again. ‘Something about an artefact I took from one of their villages.’

‘Please,’ Elizabeth said turning to the old man who hadn’t moved from his place next to her, ‘this is just a misunderstanding, whatever the item is, we will return it, we simply wanted to…’ Elizabeth’s voice trailed off as another of the villagers stepped up to the old man handing him and very long three-strip whip.

‘You are in charge?’ the man asked accepting the whip and watching as Elizabeth began to struggle against her bindings.

‘Yes, but I don’t allow anyone to steal. Marcus would have checked with any villagers before he let anyone take the artefact. It’s just a misunderstanding,’ Elizabeth was practically begging with him as he wound the whip around his hand.

‘Punishment, where punishment is due,’ he said nodding at people on the other side of the stone bed who moved forward. They quickly untied Elizabeth and turned her on the bed holding her struggling body flat as the old man raised his hand and brought the whip down on her bareback.

Elizabeth’s scream echoed through the village as the pain split three ways across her back.

‘You accept responsibility for the actions of those under your command.’

‘Yes, but…’ Elizabeth had tried to explain again but stopped as he brought the whip down on her again and she let out another scream. Her eyes filled with tears. Elizabeth looked out across the crowd, spotting a young girl who was cowering away from Elizabeth and hiding her face in her mother’s skirt.

The hands holding Elizabeth down moved turned her over again so she was again on her back, and she felt the blood trickle down to the top of her skirt as they moved her.

‘We can put the item back,’ she sobbed, her eyes watching Craig Jones as he feebly struggled against those holding him in place. ‘Let us put it back, we didn’t mean to upset your people.’

‘You can go when the item is back in place,’ the old man said nodding at the guards holding Jones. ‘The others can go and return the artefact. If it is not back where it belongs within the next three hours, you will be executed.

Elizabeth turned to look at Lieutenant Jones but found he had already taken off at a slow run from the village.


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth was tied down to the stone bed again and lay there with her eyes closed. She waited for either someone to come back for her, or for her death. Her mind wondered over the stories that floated around the city, running over the events in each that she had seen pass through the email system. It was this that would keep her going for the next three hours.

Lieutenant Jones ran as quickly as he could to the gate following one of the villagers. He stepped out into the opening as the gate sprung to life, but no one came through, the puddle fluxed slightly and then the gate shut down. Jones began dialling Atlantis when Jumper one de-cloaked beside him.

Turning towards it, he moved around to board it, transferring quickly to the cockpit to speak with the pilot.

‘We need to go back to Atlantis,’ he informed Lorne seeing him in the driver’s seat.

‘We’re not going back to Atlantis without Doctor Weir. She came here of her own will, without any military escort.’

‘I know, the villagers have her. They will kill her if we don’t go back to Atlantis and then to PX2-442. We HAVE to return the artefact NOW!’ Jones spat creasing slightly at the pain in his side and back.

‘Dial Atlantis,’ Marcus shouted, turning the jumper back to face the gate and vanish through the open wormhole.

~~**~~

‘John!’ Teyla shouted from the base of the tree looking cautiously around her as one of the locals approached, his needle weapon in hand and pointing at her. The man stepped up to bottom of the tree and pointed his weapon up at John as another grabbed Teyla and moved her from the tree.

‘Ok, I’m coming down,’ John said seeing the activity and began climbing back down the tree. ‘Just keep that thing away from me,’ he mumbled more to himself than to the owner of the weapon.

At the bottom, John was pushed through the trees, he winced at the point he should have hit the barrier but found his way clear and moved on quickly when he felt the needle prick at his back.

They were led back to the gate, and left in the clearing there. Ronon watched them step into the tree line and vanish, but he knew they were still waiting there, watching to make sure they left.

~~**~~

‘It’s all go here today,’ Lorne spat sarcastically stepping into the gate room after leaving the Jumper bay. 

‘Never a dull moment in Atlantis,’ Zelenka agreed, greeting him at the top of the stairs.

‘Hi, honey, I’m home,’ John shouted as he stepped through the gate into Atlantis, expecting Elizabeth to be waiting and worried about them.

‘Welcome back, sir,’ Marcus replied reaching the bottom of the stairs.

‘Where’s Elizabeth?’ clearly not pleased with the reply.

‘Not here.’

‘Obviously. Where exactly is she?’ 

‘PX9-332,’ Lorne answered seeing John look confused at the answer being “another planet”.

‘She’s on another planet? With whom?’

‘She went alone Colonel,’ Carson said joining the conversation, ‘and before you asked no, we didn’t agree to it. She sent the night duty guards away and went through before anyone could stop her.’

‘What?’ Rodney spat looking shocked.

‘Lieutenant Jones was on the same planet. The villagers have her, and they have a deal in place; we return an artefact that we took from some temple, they let her go,’ Marcus informed him, ‘Petersson is getting it now. We’re gonna put it back.

‘And you trust these people to just drop her off here?’ John said calmly, although, not pleased with the idea of this.

‘Actually sir, I was going to go back to the planet Doctor Weir is on while Petersson returns the… thing,’ Lorne said seeing Petersson enter the room with the ugliest statue he’d seen.

‘You two take that back. I’m going for Elizabeth,’ John ordered, signalling the control room to begin dialling.

‘Colonel,’ Radek said pulling John to one side out of reach of everyone else. ‘I know who’s been writing the stories,’ he paused seeing Johns face turn to glare at him.

‘You know?’ the gate came to life and John watched as Lorne and Petersson stepped through. ‘What will it take for you not to tell anyone?’ he asked turning as the gate began to dial again. Zelenka look confused and stuttered his confusion at John. ‘We’ll discuss this when I get back,’ John pushed away from Radek and disappeared quickly through the gate.

John appeared on the planet again and looked around; there was no one in sight. He stepped out in front of the dial home device and raised both his hands in surrender.

‘I’ve come for Elizabeth Weir.’

A single man appeared to John’s left and approached with his needle weapon poised and ready to fire.

‘This way,’ he said and moved off through the other side of the clearing.

~~**~~

Elizabeth remained still in the centre of the village believing that if she moved she would bring unwanted attention to herself. She jumped as a cool cloth slid delicately across her face wiping away the tears that stained her cheeks and cooled her skin wonderfully. She opened her eyes to look at who was cleaning her to find herself looking at the child she had seen earlier cowering away from the bed as Elizabeth was beaten.

‘It’s ok,’ the child said, ‘you have served your punishment now, it is over.’

‘Thank you,’ Elizabeth croaked her throat dry from screaming earlier. She watched as the girl dipped her hand back into the bowl beside her and pulled out another cloth of cold water. She brought the cloth up to hover over Elizabeth’s face.

‘Open your mouth,’ she whispered and squeezed the cloth, giving the water to Elizabeth’s to drink.

‘Chanti,’ a woman cried and pulled the child from the bed, grabbed the bowl and moved quickly from Elizabeth.

Elizabeth allowed her eyes to close again. The cool water still washing over her face as the sun returned to warm her. Unnoticed by her, John was being led into the village at that moment and was looking avidly around for her.

John was guided to the centre of the village as everyone began to gather around him. He stopped suddenly as the guide halted in front of him and his eyes abruptly met with the stone bed in front of him and the sight that it held.

He took a few deep breathes in an attempt to control the anger that was building up as his eyes drifted from Elizabeth’s bare feet, up her long slender legs past the small flowing skirt, across her taut stomach and over her barely covered chest to her face, flushed from the heat and eyes closed.

‘The artefact has not yet been returned,’ John looked up at the old man who spoke from the other side of Elizabeth bed. He noticed that Elizabeth’s eyes had suddenly opened as he had spoken.

‘I’m early, I know,’ John snarled causing Elizabeth to realise someone else from Atlantis was there. ‘It’s being returned as we speak, I just wanted to make sure she got back.’

‘You have two hours, or you will both be executed,’ the old man said and moved away scattering the villagers as he moved.

John watched as the village people moved away and disappeared into small huts, doors and windows covered and wondered if they didn’t like the visitors or the heat. Giving this thought up for later, he moved over to Elizabeth and took hold of one of her bound hands.

‘Can you keep this outfit?’ he asked causing Elizabeth to laugh at him and wince suddenly in pain. ‘What did they do to you, did they hurt you?’

‘It’s fine John,’ she whispered feeling John’s hand slide up her arm to her shoulder and back down again.

‘Where did they hurt you?’ he asked again.

‘My back,’ she whispered looking away before adding ‘he used a whip.’ 

John was about to reply angrily, but the sun was suddenly covered in a blue haze and the temperature dropped to an acceptable climate.

Looking around, John noticed the villagers stepping out of their homes, before catching sight of the old man who had spoken before. The man nodded and John instantly began untying Elizabeth, before carefully lifting her from the stone platform and helping her to her feet.

~~**~~

_“Elizabeth pushed John down onto his back; she was going to take control this time. She straddled him and pushed herself down onto his erection, feeling every glorious inch of it as she went. It was heaven; she wanted more of him, every night, and every available moment she could get. He made her feel like more than just the woman she was; he made her feel special._

_“She rocked against him causing not only the friction of his cock deep inside her rubbing wonderfully against her walls, but also of his pubic bone brushing lightly under her clit. She let her head drop back as she moved picking up the pace._

‘Colonel,’ Radek said interrupting John as he stared at the screen of his laptop reading the stories he had missed in the last few days. ‘Colonel,’ he repeated not getting a response from John.

‘I’m reading Radek,’ John pointed out not moving his eyes from the story.

_“The friction was just as glorious as she expected and Elizabeth had to take deep breaths to control the pace while John pushed her night dress up from her hips and rested his hand on her stomach feeling every breath she took._

_“'Come on, Lizzy. You’re right there, baby, let it go.' John whispered as she moved from rubbing her hips on him to rising and falling sharply on him, letting his pubic bone stab at her clit with every thrust._

‘Colonel,’ Radek tried again.

‘WHAT?’ John snapped looking up from the screen to glare at Radek, ‘I was getting to the good bit,’ he said in his usual “stop taking away the fun” voice.

‘She’s writing them Colonel; Elizabeth is the author.’

John’s jaw dropped, as he stared at Radek in complete confusion. That wasn’t possible; there was no way a lady like Elizabeth could write anything as naughty as this, she was too… proper.

‘’Lizabeth?’ he asked, needing the confirmation.

‘I traced the story that came in the night before last,’ Radek said nodding his confirmation, ‘a fresh email was easier to back track with no other emails in the way. It was her laptop from her room,’

John looked back at the screen at the open story he had glaring back at him, the detail of which was so extreme that John had been uncomfortable sitting in the mess reading, even if no one else was there at that time of day. He snapped his laptop shut and got up.

‘Excuse me,’ he said and left the room.

~~**~~

Elizabeth was sat up in her bed alone in her room, her laptop poised on her knee as she typed away, deleted what she wrote and began typing again. The door chime made her jump and she quickly closed the document without saving, before calling to the person on the other side to come in. John stepped into the room, looking slight bewildered.

‘So,’ he smiled, moving to place his laptop on the desk to his left. ‘Just had an interesting conversation with Radek;, seems he managed to trace the sender of the stories day before yesterday.’

Elizabeth closed her eyes, caught. She pushed her laptop shut and placed it carefully on the bedside table. She opened her eyes to look at his, but instead of the confused look he had worn when he entered, Elizabeth saw what looked like lust.

‘You wrote these? You wrote about us together on your office balcony, in the infirmary, in your quarters, my quarters, a jumper… and all those other places?’

‘Yes,’ Elizabeth admitted, not feeling ashamed but thinking he was disgusted by the thought of it all.

John moved suddenly closing the distance between him and Elizabeth’s bed, he sat on the edge and without stopping he captured her face and gave her a breath-taking and passionate kiss.

Elizabeth was taken aback by the sudden movement, but slowly gave into the kiss enjoy it as John’s hand slid through her hair and down her back, it was the first time since getting back two days ago that it didn’t hurt to be touched there. She smiled to herself before breaking the kiss.

‘I guess I should stop writing them now, or everyone will find out that I did this.’

‘No, don’t stop,’ John said giving Elizabeth a playful smile. ‘I can get ideas from them.’

‘What about Radek?’ Elizabeth said laughing at his comment.

‘Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he doesn’t say anything,’ John said before leaning in to kiss her again.


End file.
